


Not scared of the dark

by lawlietismine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco, Adult Hermione, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future Fic, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietismine/pseuds/lawlietismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione doesn't really know what to think, if someone had asked her before to even just imagine herself with Draco Malfoy, she would have laughed amused and she would have had serious doubts on the mental sanity of this someone, but things change, people change and in the end – now – in front of a question like this she would just stay quiet, incapable of putting logical sentences together. </p><p>The marriage of Hermione and Ron is a failure, Draco Malfoy knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not scared of the dark

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, here for you my first dramione °O°   
> I just wanted to write something about these two because I love them, damn... Hope you'll enjoy it, let me know :)

  
 

  
  
Hermione doesn't really know what to think, if someone had asked her before to even just imagine herself with Draco Malfoy, she would have laughed amused and she would have had serious doubts on the mental sanity of this someone, but things change, _people_ change and in the end _– now –_ in front of a question like this she would just stay quiet, incapable of putting logical sentences together.   
  
It's not always easy to stay in your beliefs, there will always be things that will change your mind and that will make you look differently at what's around you, it simply _happen_.   
  
And Hermione would not be Hermione if she didn't admit to herself that _yes_ , it's possible and normal to discover new things, to learn more and to change mind, to understand with time and with experiences that some things are not like she has always thought.   
If not, the last thirty years of her life would be a total lie: how many things she has reassessed during the years at Hogwarts and her adventures with Ronald and Harry?   
_A lot, too much._ She can't even count them.   
And yet Draco Malfoy has never been one of them: Draco has insinuated himself in her life without her even realizing it, slowly, crawling around her without being really noticed, before showing himself totally up at her eyes.

Reflecting on it, Hermione has always been conscious about his existence and presence _– at least at Hogwarts –_ although this didn't seem to have an impact on her life before, but reassessing now every memory, she knows that probably she has always cared deep inside: everytime she has felt hurt by his insults, everytime she has felt angry for his arrogance...  She thinks she has understood, she has understood _him_ and his choices, maybe imposed or maybe made out of fear.   
Now she's adult, she simply sees the world from a wider perspective and Draco Malfoy is _– willingly or unwillingly –_ completely part of it: she doesn't even know how to explain how or when, sincerely, she doesn't know absolutely how she has finished in his office and on his desk that day away, she doesn't even remember why she was looking for him, in that part of the ministry far from her office, who has approached the other first and who _– first –_ has supported the other in that kiss.   
She only knows that it has happened, that in a bit that kiss has become something more and that she has experienced sensations which she had never experienced before, she even known that since then they have not stopped and the years have gone by fast, replacing the days and months.

 

 _"Granger" Draco blows in her ear, a hand clasped to her side – which then slips and grabs her knee – and the other resting on the wall, as if to steady himself, and every other word is stolen by Hermione's lips on his again, greedy and needy to hear them more and more on her skin._  
 

But they're no more messed up and naive kinds, they're no more Malfoy and the Gryffindor with the dirty blood, they work now and life has so many obligations, so many responsibilities that weigh on their shoulders like nothing before: they're adults, they're married.   
If Hermione stops to think about it, she doesn't remotely know how to say how she is able to do something like this to her husband Ron, to her children, to her family, how she can go on with this lie while she lets herself to another man's touch, to his attentions and all that that entails, but if she thinks to stop, to stop with this relationship between Draco and her, she feels breathless and nauseated, _she can't do that._  
  
She loves her children, she loves her family with all her heart, she's not sure of the love for Ronald _– that maybe is more a brotherly affection –_ and she's afraid in front of the love that she feels for Malfoy, an immense fear in front of the reality that she has never seen, because her is a love developed over time, of which the roots have branched into her so many years ago that she incredulous does not know how she has managed to realize it only now.   
But, in fact, would have been things _– among them –_ the same if she had realized it before?   
_Before_ , when they were two stupid kids who were on opposite sides, who declared war as if the world depended on it and then really fought for something too big, escaping miraculously alive, although radically transformed: probably it would have been different or simply would have been anything.   
  
She has seen him, even if in a photo, Draco's son when he was little and _– now that he has grown and she has the possibility to see him leaving for Hogwarts or in some other rare occasions –_ she can confirm that he's almost beautiful as the father, she doesn't know why _– when he has told her everything there was to know about that Malfoy Jr –_ Hermione has thought that her daughter Rose and him would be great friends, those friends who always answer back and who in the fury just say the right thing, the truth, those who are not sweet but understand and respect each other, while instead _– by how he has described him again –_ Scorpius has seemed to her like the future ideal boyfriend of her nephew Lily.   
When Hermione has realized her own thoughts that time, she has felt ashamed: how can she even think to things like these, while she's in a relationship with Draco? Rose, in case this secret came out, would see Scorpius as the son of the man who ruined her family and Lily as the one who made her uncle and cousin sad. _And they would hate her.  _

 

 _"Draco" she exhales breathless, with her hands in his blonde hair and her legs around him, who holds her closer, walking back her throat with a trail of wet kisses._  
_Every now and then he bites her skin and their backs shudder._

  
She would like to have the time to sit up on one side and to organize her thoughts and problems by herself, to find a solution to this untenable situation, because she respects her husband, she respects her family, and she knows that she cannot go on like this, but if it's true that Hermione doesn't want to live with Draco in the shadow of their weddings, it's also true that she doesn't want to live a lie with Ron: she doesn't love him like she should as a wife and this is a given, staying with him would only be a lie.   
But there's not just her in this situation, she repeats in her mind everytime, not anymore: she has two children and she must think of their good, although she is not sure that Rose has not noticed something yet, the girl is smarter than people think.   
What makes her uncertain, it's the hypothesis that if she tried to force the happiness that Ron and Hermione don't have anymore, she might make them even more unhappy. Maybe a divorce it's the better way? Or maybe it's her selfish side that thinks like this?   
  
Draco has a clearer mind than her: it's already been a year since his divorce and he's not making pressures on her, although Hermione knows that he wants her to leave Ron: in a moment of silence while they were lying in his bed some time before, he has admitted that he wants to marry her as soon as possible.   
Hermione has cried silently that time, her heart full of feelings, and Draco has held her in his arms and has kissed her forehead softly: he is confident and she has always known that he is the type that says what he thinks, especially now that he's adult. She is the weak one, the coward.   
She is scared probably by the possible reactions of the entire family: Ron, her children, Molly, Ginny, Harry and simply everyone. Will they hate her? Will they understand? Will they accept Draco when she will explain that she loves him? She's not so sure.   
She knows that if Ron and the others discover that she has been with Draco Malfoy all this time, all these years, it'll be the end.   
  
Maybe this is the reason why Hermione doesn't have a real reaction, when she returns at home and finds Ron in their bed while he holds another woman in his arms: these two looks at her with no words and her husband doesn't even try to explain, Hermione turns and leave with an emotionless smile in her face and _"we both already knew it, didn't we?"_ she just says, before closing the door behind herself.  She isn't even surprised, she probably really knew it and Ron is not so stupid, he probably knows as well that she has another man.   
  
When Draco finds her lying on his bed at the Manor in the evening, with a thoughtful expression on her face, but relaxed and peaceful, he understands that something has changed. 

 

_Hearing his name uttered from her is pure music, it provokes unique sensations, it makes him groan against her skin, it makes him arching and collapsing in unison, while the intensity of his thrusts increases. "Hermione" calls softly, as she surrenders completely in his arms, and they both could stay like this forever.  _

  
 


End file.
